projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
Individuality
Individuality is the first episode on the first season of Project: Glee, in which fourteen young hopefuls compete for a role on Glee. This is a fan-fic competition based off the hit show, The Glee Project. *'Guest mentor: 'Lea Michele *'Homework assignment: 'Don't Stop Believin' *'Music Video: 'I Love Rock n' Roll *'Homework assignment winner: 'Brandon Foster *'Eliminated: 'Jacob Flenning Episode Narrator: So, Ryan needs more talent for Glee, so he decided to create Project: Glee, a reality show in which fourteen contenders compete for a role on Glee: United Touch. After various auditions, Ryan chose fourteen contenders to face off on the show. Every week will have its own theme and the contenders will have to prepare a song for a homework assignment to be performed in front of a guest judge from Glee. The guest judge will select a winner. Then, in preparation for a big group number based on Glee’s performances, the contenders will practice choreography with Zach Woodlee and record vocals with Nikki Anders. At the end of the week, Zach, Nikki, and Robert will choose the bottom three to perform in front of Ryan Murphy and he will decide who goes home and who stays in the competition. That’s all you need to know so far on Project: Glee! Everyone enters the house and begin to hang out with each other Confession cam-Joy: Oh my gosh! I can’t believe I’m here! I’m so excited! Confession cam-Emily: Yay! I’m on Project: Glee! Confession cam-Ryan: I’m so excited to be here! Gray takes off his shirt, there is silence Confession cam-Gray: Yeah, I like being shirtless. Confession cam- Taylen: Oh my god! Gray is SO hot! Confession cam- Lyla: I’m surrounded by hot people. Taylen and Gray! I think I’m gonna melt! Confession cam- Gray: Taylen is freaking hot! Confession cam- Andi: So we got to know each other, we are very diverse, there are two gay guys, Brandon and Ryan, two bis, and there are some sweet girls, and some bitches. Robert enters the room, the contenders sit on the sofas Robert: I’m so glad to see you all here. You guys excited? Everyone: Yeah! Robert: So the first week’s theme is Individuality. Brandon: Yes! Confession cam-Brandon: I think I know myself, and I can really stand out in a group through my voice. Confession cam-Jacob: Individuality. I’ve never thought about who I am. It’s hard for me to stand out in a group, my voice is deep and my choreography sucks. Robert: Your homework assignment is Don’t Stop Believin´ by Journey. Confession cam- Ryan: Don’t Stop Believin’, I love that song, I think I can really stand out singing it. Robert: Here you have the lyrics, divided into fourteen parts. You must chose your lines and prepare your own choreography. Tomorrow you’ll perform this song for me and a very special guest mentor from Glee. Good Luck! Andi: So, I want line 10. Taylen: I want that line. Andi: I said it first. Taylen: Who do you think you are? I want that line! Confession cam-Andi: Taylen is very disrespectful. It’s only week one and she is already making enemies. Alexandria: Taylen, you can have line 3. Taylen, frowning: Okay… -The group is preparing choreography- Emma: Okay, so Tyler starts singing, and we all do the backups behind him, moving ourselves to the beat. Confession cam- Emma: I like being the leader. I like having control. Emma: Connor, move yourself! Drew sing! Confession cam- Drew: So, Emma’s taken the lead, which us good, but she’s kinda... annoying. Emma: Drew, sing! -Homework assignment, choir room- Robert: Are you ready? Your guest mentor was the first one cast on Glee. She certainly knows how to stand out in a group, please welcome... Lea Michele walks in Robert: Lea Michele! Confession cam-Brandon: Lea Michele! I love Rachel Berry, I’m just like her! Lea Michele: Hi guys! Individuality is about knowing who you are, not letting anything get in your way, and standing out! Robert: So, you’ve been working on Don’t Stop Believin´. Lea: I love that song! It’s the Glee anthem. So, let’s see what you’ve got. Lights fade in; contenders stand up all together in front of the chairs -Don’t Stop Believin´- Homework Assignment- (Contenders sing backup vocals) Tyler: Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world Connor: She took the midnight train going anywhere Taylen: Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit Emma: He took the midnight train going anywhere Gray: Strangers, waiting, up and down the boulevard Lyla: Their shadows, searching in the night Jacob: Streetlight, people, living just to find emotion Brandon: Hiding, somewhere in the niiiiiight Emily: Don't stop believin' Andi: Hold on to the feelin' Joy: Streetlight, people Ryan: Don't stop believin' Drew: Hold on to the feelin' Alexandria: Streetlight, peopleeee Everyone: Don't stop! Lea Michele and Robert clap Lea: That was amazing guys! It was great. Tyler, your voice was amazing, but I felt you weren’t as connected to the song. Connor, you weren’t connected either, you needed more energy; you were a little bit shy. Brandon, you were great, you owned it and you sounded incredible, I could really feel you know who you are and you really stood out, you reminded me of Rachel!. Emily, you were incredible too, I just couldn’t stop staring at you, your voice was amazing. Ryan, you really owned the song, you stepped out and stood out. Robert: So Lea, who do you pick as the homework winner? Lea: In the end I pick… Brandon! Brandon smiles and covers his face Confession cam-Brandon: Wow! So Lea Michele thinks I am great? I can’t believe it! Robert: So Brandon that means you’ll have a one on one session with Lea and a stand out moment in our big group number which is.... Lea: I Love Rock n’ Roll by Joan Jett! -Contenders shout and cheer- Confession cam- Alexandria: I love that song! I think I can really stand out with it! Confession cam-Jacob: I Love Rock n Roll!? That will be a hard song for me! Robert: In the video, you will be at in a high school math class. You get bored and in Brandon’s imagination you go nuts and break things and cause chaos, at the end you’ll all be singing the song on a stage. Drew: Cool. Lyla: Awesome! -Choreography with Zach- Zach: Hi everyone! I’m Zach, she’s Brooke. I am the choreographer for Glee and I’ll also be choreographing your music videos. Alright the choreography at the start will be with two rows of you people, doing 1,2,3,4,1,2,3. Ok, I´m anxious to see what you got. 1,2,3,4. No, Joy, 4 isn’t like that, have more confidence in yourself. Confession cam-Joy: I must admit I’m not the best dancer (laughs) Zach: Again. 1,2,3,4. No Joy, not again, have more confidence. Joy: Ok. Zach: 1,2,3,4. No, Connor, you also need more confidence. -Vocals with Nikki- Jacob: The beat was goin strong Nikki: Strong’s louder. Jacob: The beat was goin strong Nikki: Okay. Confession cam-Nikki: Jacob has a great voice, but he needs to have more confidence. Confession cam- Brandon: I hope my one on one session with Lea helps me in the recording studio. -One on One session- Lea: Let’s see how you do the chorus. Brandon: I love rock n' roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby. I love rock n' roll! So come and take your time and dance with me ow! Lea: Great, you have that confidence, just keep it during the entire week, and always believe on yourself. -Vocals with Nikki- Brandon: I love rock n' roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby. I love rock n' roll! So come and take your time and dance with me ow! Nikki: What in the world? That was amazing! -Video shoot- The contenders are in a high school math class, all sitting on different desks. Erik: Hello everybody! I’m Erik White and I’ve worked with everybody from Lil Wayne to Beyonce. And now I have the opportunity to work with you! Confession cam-Lyla It is incredible to work with Erik, I mean, he’s worked with everybody! Erik: Alright, let’s start! Drew, you grab your desk and throw it to hell! Drew grabs his desk, but before throwing it… Zach: Keep lip-synching! And be more ferocious. Robert (to Zach and Nikki): Drew doesn’t seems ferocious at all. Erik: Next Emma pulls her desk. Emma pulls her desk Erik: More ferocious Emma. Again. -Next at the stage, everybody is dancing the choreography Robert: It seems like Tyler is somewhere else. Erik: Tyler, concentrate here. Jacob, put more energy in it. Robert- Confession cam: It will be difficult to choose who will be performing for Ryan tonight, so we will have to look at the video to see who was the weakest. -I Love Rock n’ Roll – Music Video- The contenders are in math class bored out of their minds. Brandon falls asleep and begins to dream... He wakes up, everyone is wearing rock outfits. He stands up and throws his chair. Brandon: I saw him dancing there by the record machine Taylen: I knew he must of been about seventeen Jacob: The beat was going strong Alexandria: Playing my favorite song Connor: I could tell it wouldn´t be long Lyla: Till he was with me, yeah me Joy: And I could tell it wouldn´t be long Drew: Till he was with me, yeah me, singin (throws a desk) Brandon:: I love rock n' roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby. I love rock n' roll! So come and take your time and dance with me ow! (contenders break everything) Emma: He smiled so I got up and asked for his name (throws desk) Andi: That don't matter, he said Emily: Cause it's all the same Gray: Next we were movin on Ryan: He was with me, yeah me singin (breaks windows) Contenders appear on a stage. All: I love rock n' roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby. I love rock n' roll! So come and take your time and dance with me ow! Brandon wakes up and finds himself in a normal match class. -Announcement of the bottom three- Robert: This week was Individuality. You had to show you could be yourself and stand out. This being said, Brandon, you are first called back, you were confident and stood out this whole week, you were amazing in the music video. Congratulations. Brandon smiles Brandon: Thank you. Good luck guys. Confession cam-Brandon: I’m so happy I was first called back!. I feel my effort was worth it. Robert: So, Ryan, Emily, Andi, Alexandria, Gray, Taylen, and Lyla… congratulations you are all called back for next week. They all smile. Emily: Good luck. Robert: You all had struggles during the week. Connor, Lea said you were disconnected and shy, and you remained that way all week. Connor nods Robert: Drew, you weren’t standing out in the group number, you just needed a little bit more. Emma, you weren’t standing out in the video either. Nikki: Jacob, you needed more energy at the studio, and the same at the video shoot. It seemed you weren´t trying. Zach: Joy, you struggled a lot with the choreography and you needed a little bit more of the energy you have, you didn’t seem confident. Robert: Tyler, Lea said you weren’t connected with the song, and you weren´t connected during the video shoot, you also needed more confidence. That being said, Emma, Joy and Drew…you are called back for next week. They all smile, Joy falls to the ground. Joy: Thank you! Good luck! Robert: Connor, Jacob, Tyler, you’ll be performing for Ryan tonight. Nikki: Connor, your song is Haven’t Met You Yet by Michael Buble. Connor smiles. Connor: I’ll do the best I can. Nikki: Jacob, your song is Forever Young by Rod Stewart. Jacob: I love that song! Perfect! Nikki: Tyler, you’ll be singing Your Song by Elton John. Do you know it? Tyler: Of course I know it! I’ll kill it! Zach: Go! Practice! -Rehearsal room, Connor- Connor: I just haven’t met you yet... Confession cam- Connor: It’s disappointing being in the bottom three. I have to show Ryan my love for music and my voice. -Rehearsal room, Jacob- Jacob: And in my heart you’ll always be… Confession cam- Jacob: I feel so bad being in the bottom, but I’ll show Ryan I deserve this. -Rehearsal room, Tyler- Tyler: And you can tell everybody... Confession cam-Tyler: I really want to stay in the competition, I’ll show Ryan I am talented. -Auditorium- Zach, Nikki, Robert and Ryan enter the auditorium and sit. Robert: So this week’s theme was individuality. These three contenders didn’t give as much as they could and didn’t stand out. First is Connor. Ryan: Why is he here? Robert: Connor was disconnected the whole week. He is shy and didn’t show himself. Ryan: Bring him out. -Connor walks onto the stage- Connor: Hi, I´m Connor Matthews and I’ll be singing Haven’t Met You Yet. I'm not surprised Not everything lasts I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keepin track Talk myself in I talk myself out I get all worked up then I let myself down And I know someday that it'll all turn out {C}You'll make me work so we can work to work it out And I promise you kid That I'll give so much more than I get I just haven't met you yet Ryan, Nikki, Robert and Zach clap. Ryan: Very good! Connor: Thank you. Ryan: They told me this week you were shy and reserved, you didn’t look like that now. Connor: I’m not shy, I love making friends, but I just met these people, I’m not comfortable yet with this whole situation. Ryan: Okay, you did great, I hope that if you’re still here next week you will stay as confident as you are now. Connor: I promise you I will. Thank you. Connor walks off the stage Robert: So next is Jacob. Nikki: Jacob has had trouble in the recording studio, he needed more energy, and we saw this too at the video shoot. He seemed disconnected. Jacob walks on the stage Jacob: Hi, my name is Jacob, and I’ll be singing Forever Young by Rod Stewart. May the good lord be with you Down every road you roam And may sunshine and happiness Surround you when you're far from home And may you grow to be proud Dignified and true And do unto others As you'd have done to you Be courageous and be brave And in my heart you'll always stay Forever young, forever young Forever young, forever young The judges clap. Ryan: Jacob, they told me you needed more energy during the week and honestly, I felt that now. You need more confidence. Jacob: I understand, it’s hard for me. Ryan: If you stay another week, try doing it. Thank you. Jacob leaves the stage Robert: So next is Tyler. He has a great voice, but he also needs more confidence, he seemed he wasn’t confident enough at the video shoot. Tyler walks onto the stage Tyler: Hi! I’m Tyler and I’ll be singing Your Song by Elton John. It's a little bit funny this feeling inside I'm not one of those who can easily hide I don't have much money, but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live And you can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple but now that it's done I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world Judges clap Ryan: Very good, Tyler. Tyler: Thank you. Ryan: You needed more confidence, but I think you are a confident guy. I think your trouble was standing out, if you stay here, develop it. Tyler walks off the stage Ryan : So, I think Connor can do better and will do better now. -Flashes to the waiting room- Connor: I let my nerves go, Ryan liked it, but, who knows? -Flashes to auditorium- Ryan: I think Jacob was very shy, this is a problem for him, I don’t know if he’ll get rid of it. -Flashes to waiting room- Jacob: I was very nervous, Ryan saw it. -Flashes to auditorium- Ryan: I think Tyler can be confident, but I don’t know. -Flashes to waiting room- Tyler: Ryan says I am confident I just have to show him I am. -Flashes to auditorium- Ryan: I think this is who is going. Robert: I think so too. -Waiting room, Robert walks in- Robert: This is the first of unfortunately many, sadly, the list is up. Robert walks away Contenders walk away Emily: I love you. Connor walks to the list Confession cam- Connor: I really don’t want to go. I want to show Ryan I can change and be the one he wants. Jacob walks to the list Confession cam - Jacob: I don’t want to go; I feel I can give more. Tyler walks to the list Confession cam - Tyler: I have such more to give to Ryan, I hope he saw that, if I go, I’ll be ruined. Connor looks at the list. Jacob looks at the list. Tyler looks at the list. Connor smiles and jumps. Connor: Yes, yes, yes! Tyler smiles. Tyler: Come on! Jacob cries, the contenders gather around him. Jacob: Unfortunately, I’m going, but I’m leaving happy because Project: Glee taught me many things that I will never forget. -Keep Holding On – Jacob- There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), nothing you can do (Nothing you can do) There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth) So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through Narrator: On the next Project: Glee… Narrator: It’s sexuality week and things will get hot! Taylen: Sexuality is my specialty. ?: You are a bitch Taylen! That’s what you are! Robert: So, your homework assignment is... Do You Wanna Touch! Ryan: I´ll bring it all this week. Gray: It´s sexuality!! I´ll kill it! Songs *'Don't Stop Believin'' by Journey. Sung by Project: Glee Contenders. *'I Love Rock n' Roll' by Joan Jett & the Blackhearts. Sung by Project: Glee Contenders. *'Your Song' by Elton John. Sung by Tyler. *'Haven't Met You Yet' by Michael Buble. Sung by Connor. *'Forever Young' by Rod Stewart. Sung by Jacob. *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Jacob with Project: Glee Contenders. Blogs Ryan's Individuality Blog Brandon's Individuality Diary Alexandria's Individuality Blog Lyla's Individuality Blog Connor's Individuality Blog Andi's Individuality Blog Drew's Individuality Blog Emily's Individuality Blog Gray's Individuality Blog Taylen's Individuality Blog Joy's Individuality Blog Emma´s Individuality Blog Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes